


Ignorance

by Str4y



Series: Broken [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad feelings, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Character Death, Crying, Decapitation, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Gore, Humiliation, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, READ THE TAGS AND NOTES PLEASE, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain PoV, Violence, non descriptive but it’s heavily implied, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Villain. He was a villain. An ugly, terrible, awful villain. There were no redeeming qualities. He was garbage. Absolute trash. Disgusting and cruel. Ruthless.Ignorant. Jisung was ignorant. He was foolish and foul. Jisung isn’t yellow. He’s not yellow.Part 4 to Chime series





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> M A J O R D I S C L A I M E R 
> 
> -I have much to say before I continue. Mostly, I want to say that if anything tagged bothers you to refrain from this work of fiction. It’s foul and awful. And it’s in the POV of a monster that I’ve grown to hate with every fiber of my being. With that said, DO NOT READ THIS FIC if the themes above make your stomach turn. This is in the POV of a horrific villain. The summary is a good description of how I’d place him. 
> 
> -In no fucking way in the world do I depict the boys how they are written. I have other works where Jisung is a very soft and good person. This series is purely fiction. It’s raw and disturbing. It’s supposed to be. My characters, though using their names and appearances for comfort and familiarity, are not the real members in any way. I’m making that clear right now. 
> 
> -do not under any circumstance attack anyone who reads, comments on, or kudos my fic. I don’t give a shit if their comment is in support or in disgust. Do not attack them. Leave people the fuck alone. I shouldn’t have to tell this to anyone but people int he past have proven to be sicker than they make others to be. 
> 
> -Me writing some of the themes (implied necro that in no way am I describing passed this, or murder) does not mean I condone them. If you believe I do, you’re a fool and very ignorant one at that(much like Jisung here). This is fucking fiction. It’s not real. I’m sure there are a thousand unrealistic things in here. YOU KNOW, BECAUSE IT IS FICTION. it’s dark, gruesome fiction that appears to have a bad ending(spoilers, it doesn’t. The end of this series is not negative at all).
> 
> -My usual disclaimers are never this long, however I feel this is necessary due to the extreme backlash of darker fiction as of late. 
> 
> -IN CONCLUSION, if you didn’t fucking read, DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFY, DO NOT ATTACK ANYONE IN THE COMMENTS WHO LIKES OR DISLIKES THIS FIC. AND DONT FUCKING DARE ATTACK ANYONE WHO KUDOS/LIKES. I will not tolerate any hate towards anyone who isn’t myself. Tell me whatever you want to if it helps with your key smashing, but don’t dare attack anyone who says they liked(usually not in the way you idiots seem to believe) my fic. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> -DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFY. 
> 
> \- EXTREMELY DARK THEMES FROM AN UNFORGIVING ANTAGONIST (who I do not like in any fucking way)

“I fucked up.”

He spoke those words so fucking often lately. Too often. Like he really should remove fuck from his vocabulary. Whether he was yelling at Hyunjin while they slept together or...this, he needed to pick a new word. This was getting ridiculous. 

“In what way?” Jisung sucked air through his teeth in irritation, raking a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, “I killed him. I fucking killed him. In that way.”

Jisung wasn’t sure why he killed him. Sure, it was satisfying. Sure he fucking loved it. But the clean up? The sudden rush of—Nah not guilt, more like fear of getting caught. He didn’t want to get caught. Not yet. He had so much more he wanted to do. 

“You’ll help me how? By somehow covering up that he was fucking strangled?”

Worthless. This man on the other line was worthless. 

“You’re kidding? You want me to what?”

Maybe he wasn’t worthless. Seungmin wasn’t worthless at all. 

Killing Hyunjin wasn’t anything that Jisung regretted. He surely didn’t regret calling Seungmin for help afterwards either. Mountains. Fucking genius. Bury his ass somewhere nobody could ever find him. It was so perfect. 

“This is very stupid, Jisung.” Seungmin frowned, wiping off his hands as if he’d done any of the actual work, “this one you can't run from. You better hope nobody goes looking for him.”

“If they do I don’t give a shit. Only you and me know about this place. They’ll never find him.” Did jisung really believe he was in the clear? Of fucking course. He was special. They’d never catch on. No one. Not unless Seungmin tattled on him, but how could he? All Jisung would have to do in return tell the cops about all the disturbed corpses in Seungmin's nasty ass morgue. They were both fucked in a way. Seungmin would never say a word. 

And he never did. Even after Jisung told him about the awful shit he’d pulled on Minho, which for some reason seemed to hit a nerve in Seungmin. Jisung wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone more upset with him. 

Seungmin. He was a fucking train wreck. Jisung couldn’t even remember how he felt when they met. When he barged into the morgue to make fun of Chan’s dead ass broken body — only to find it being fucked into by some nasty student. Seungmin. Jisung could have gotten away with being there if he hadn’t tugged his own dick out. Yeah, their meeting was so fucking weird. How they agreed to keep their dark shit to themselves was...interesting. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Jisung snorted, kicking the metallic counter with his feet as he examined the masked man at work. Watching Seungmin work was always fucking boring. 

Seungmin shot him an annoyed look before letting one end of his mask hang, mouth pressed into a permanent frown that Jisung should have known well by now, “you don’t break into someone’s house.”

“Is THAT the thing bothering you? That I broke in? Seungmin I could have knocked and gotten the same result. Breaking in doesn’t—“

“You’re fucking disgusting, you know that?”

No he wasn’t. Jisung gripped the counter with a scoff before sliding himself down, eyeing the coroner closely, “you're one to talk.”

“At least they’re dead when I do it. When you do it you’re thriving as this guy begs for you to stop. There’s a big difference.” 

What the fuck. 

There was no difference. Seungmin was just as bad as he was. They weren’t innocent. Neither of them. Jisung just preferred his fucks to have a pulse. That was the only difference. He couldn’t find any fault in that. 

“You’re a rapist. You broke into this poor guy's home and you keep assaulting him. Don’t pin me in the same category when I only mess with corpses. They don’t have souls. They don’t have anything. They’re just empty shells. What you do is literally harming another living human being because you ENJOY it. You always have. And you always will. We are nothing alike.”

Jisung wanted to choke him. He wanted to slam Seungmins face into the wall. How could he call jisung that? Minho wanted what jisung did. He never fought it and he didn’t even tell him no. Minho was infatuated with Jisung, Seungmin knew that. 

“Whatever. I’m not going to argue with you anymore. Jesus Christ ever since we met you’ve tried to hold yourself on a higher pedestal like you’re innocent.” Jisung clicked his tongue, gathering his backpack he’d tossed onto the floor earlier, “you're delusional.”

Jisung ignored the laughter as he left. He had to. If he took in anything Seungmin was saying as he ran off he’d just get upset. He’d scream and kill him for sure. No doubt. Fuck Seungmin. If he wasn’t vital to him he’d have killed him ages ago—no he couldn’t kill Seungmin. Seungmin wasn’t his type. He wasn’t pure at all. Though like Chan, he pretended like he was. Maybe he could make an exception to Seungmin. Maybe. 

“Sungie?”

Jisung raised his head from the comfort of this person's lap, eyes adjusting in the dark to their doe-eyes staring down at him from above. There was definitely something very wrong with this person. It’d been so long since he started doing this with them. It was getting so...domestic?

“Yeah baby?” Jisung sighed, turning himself over in Minhos lap, eyes studying how minho rarely blinked when he looked at him. Maybe he was so scared that that Jisung would hurt him if he did. Maybe he was right. Lately Jisung just wanted to hurt him. Why he hadn’t done more than choke him every once in awhile, he wasn’t sure. 

“D-did you want to do a show tonight?” 

Minho never asked to do shows with him. Maybe he was losing it, too. Lately they’d been so fucking boring together. Too boring. It wasn’t that Minho wasn’t fun to wreck each week, but shit did Jisung need more. 

“I think I’ll pass.” Minhos face didn’t show and disappointment at all. If Jisung really thought about it he may have even seen relief on the man’s features, “I’m going to see a friend tonight.” He wasn’t. But he needed an excuse, not that he needed to give Minho one. Minho would never ask where Jisung went or who he saw when they weren’t together. Minho, though broken down and entranced by Jisung, still hated him. Jisung wasn’t that stupid. He knew Minho hated him. He just couldn’t say it. And that was cute. That’s why Jisung hadn’t killed him. Not yet. 

Minho. Jisung should have been happier. Yeah, he was such a good fuck. And watching Minho choke under him and writhe was always good. But it was getting old. Soon Jisung was sure he’d snap. He’d snap and he’d kill him. Then what would he have? 

Jisung hissed as he pulled himself up, pushing Minho back into the pillows. He needed Minho. He needed to keep him until he found someone else. If he killed Minho too soon he’d lose it. He couldn’t have that. He couldn’t. 

It was so repetitive. Minho didn’t fight him anymore. He didn’t do anything. He lay there and just took it. And it wasn’t enjoyable anymore. God, Jisung was sure Minho wasn’t even seeing Jisung anymore. He never moaned like this when Jisung first started. These moans were so loose. And he never had his fucking eyes opened anymore. Jisung mustn’t have been cutting it anymore. Maybe Minho wasn’t obsessed with him. Maybe. 

And he hated it. Jisung hated that so much. So much that he’d gotten noticeably rough again. Though it garnered interesting responses from Minho it still wasn’t cutting it. This was so annoying and unfair. Why wasn’t he responding the way Jisung wanted him to? Did he have to explicitly tell Minho? 

“Maybe because you’ve nursed him back to his senses.” 

“Shut up. If I didn’t he would have died.”

“It would have been better for him, don’t you think?” Seungmin snickered, stuffing his cheeks with some instant ramen he’d heated up. God, the fact Seungmin had a fucking fridge of food hooked up in here was telling. He practically lived in this cold ass morgue. 

“Ha-ha.” Jisung rolled his eyes, laying his head back onto the he cold metallic counter, hands folded over his chest, “I’m going to end up killing him sooner than I wanted.”

Seungmin let out an annoyed sigh, the sound of his metal chopsticks at the very counter Jisung lay on causing Jisung to grimace in annoyance, “or you could leave him alone.”

“Why are you so protective over a boy you’ve never met?” Jisung growled then, sitting up to glare at the man who couldn’t be less interested. Seungmin was so so annoying. 

“He’s a living, breathing thing. And you’re torturing him.” 

“Just think, when I kill him he’ll probably come here—“

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds.”

Jisung burst out into laughter, hand gripping his stomach as if what Seungmin said had been the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard, “that’s funny considering how we met.”

“I didn’t know at the time,” the taller sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “that was very different anyways. At least that one actually wanted to sleep with you.”

“Oh but Minho does like sleeping with me.” Seungmin didn’t seem to buy that at all. “So you’re telling me you’d waste the chance to fuck the most desirable corpse of all time?”

“What makes him so desirable?” Seungmin laughed, obviously not buying anything that Jisung spat at him. 

“He’s perfect?” 

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head in complete disbelief, “Jesus, you’re so whipped for someone who clearly hates you.”

Jisung knew Minho hated him. He knew that. That was the problem. Why was Seungmin so dense? 

“You’re seriously telling me you wouldn’t sleep with him. Like, seriously?” 

“I don’t want your seconds. There’s a reason I haven’t gone into the mountains to see your pretty friend.”

Oh. Hyunjin. 

Jisung stiffened, eyes darting to the ground to escape Seungmins puzzled expression, “Hyunjin. I haven’t seen him much either.”

“You don’t visit? Makes sense. You’re a monster afterall—“

“I should visit.” Jisung choked out, tilting his head to the side as Hyunjin suddenly peaked his interest, “but what does it matter. He’s dead.”

“I’m sure he’s awfully pretty.” Seungmin. He was too close. Jisung could feel his cool breath against his neck. It was enough to cause Jisung to shiver into himself, shoulder pressed against his ear, “can you imagine how beautiful his corpse is. Just up there all...unbothered.”

Jisung let out a nervous laugh, pushing Seungmin away some. He didn’t like how hard he was getting. How nervous he was getting. All from Seungmin whispering about a boy who was long dead. Why the hell was he getting so aroused by a dead person? Why was he shuddering. 

“Are you really that hard?” Seungmin whispered again, a soft laugh leaving those stupid lips as his hand slipped between Jisungs thigh. One of their rules was that they would never fuck. For one, Seungmin wasn’t yellow. Or innocent. Jisung didn’t want that. And for two, Seungmin only fucked dead things. And jisung wasn’t dead. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung snapped, the feeling. If Seungmin pressing his hand against his crotch causing him to arch himself back against the stupid coroner. 

“I’m not doing anything to you. But maybe you should go see Hyunjin. I’m sure he can help you out.”

“Are you fucking crazy. He’s de—“

“He’s so pretty. I bet. He’s just waiting up there for you.” Seungmin was licking his fucking ear. He was turning him on so hard and he couldn’t do anything about it but wince. Why couldn’t he just fucking fight him? 

“Stop.”

“Oh don’t you hate that word? Stop?” He pressed harder and fuck Jisung didn’t mean to moan against him, head flying back into Seungmins stupid shoulder. 

“Seungmin, I said stop it.” He growled now, making absolutely no means to pull away. For some reason he didn’t fucking want to. 

“I’m not going to do anything.” The coroner repeated before slipping himself from Jisung, shaking his hand off as if he’d done anything more than put pressure on Jisungs pants, “you’re too lively and annoying for me. I would never do anything to you while you had a pulse.”

Seungmin was infuriating. Jisung pulled himself up, still shuddering his shoulder against his ear as he collected himself, nails digging into the folds of metal at the countertop, “What is your problem?”

“What turned you on more, me or your dead ex boyfriend?”

“You’re a fucking freak.” Jisung laughed, swallowing thickly as he struggled to get himself at his feet. Why was he so light? He felt so off suddenly. So aroused and irritated. 

Seungmin cocked his head, a sly smile crossing over his face as he lifted both hands, waving them in defeat before turning back to his meal. Seungmin always acted so casually. It pissed Jisung off. It pissed him off so bad. 

“I’m going to see Hyunjin,” Jisung growled then, seungmin waving him off too comfortably. It ticked him off. But whatever. Fuck Seungmin. 

The hours went by so fast. Jisung didn’t realize just how long he’d been sitting in his car, alternative music blasting from some foreign station. What the fuck was he doing out here? Why did he come to the mountains? 

Jisung let his forehead smack the steering wheel, long exhale leaving his lips as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. What the fuck did he think he was doing up here? To visit a dead body? He didn’t wanna see that. Not at all. Ew. 

He stirred, squinting ahead passed trees to where he vaguely remembered burying his ex boyfriend. Well, were they exes? They didn’t break up, Jisung just kind of killed him. Yeah. They were still dating — kind of.

“Fuck me.” Jisungs head spun as he finally pushed open his door, stepping out to the familiar breeze that sent shivers down his spine. This was wrong, wasn’t it? Very wrong. He grabbed his shovel from the trunk. This wasn’t good. 

It took him longer than he’d hoped to locate the grave. Which was a good thing in a way, meant it was harder for anyone to catch him. To find Hyunjin. It was that hard. Good. 

Jisung shuddered again, examining the flat grave. He wondered how Hyunjin looked. He put him a trash bag, sure. But how disgusting did he look? Was he all decayed and bloated? Jisung upturned his nose at the thought, shaking his head at the horrific grave he’d uncover. He knew he would. He wouldn’t be able to back off now. 

With another curse Jisung stabbed the shovel into the dirt, scrunching his face as the dirt easily pulled up with his tug. This was gross. This was dirty and wrong. Jisung knew this. He knew this so much. But he couldn’t help it. Seungmin had fucked his head up with anticipation, with some odd feeling of greed. He wanted Hyunjin. He wanted him, why? For fucking what? 

He hit it. Multiple times actually. He didn’t mean to keep hitting the trash bag so hard but he couldn’t help it. His nerves had gotten to him and he’d slightly panicked at the thought of getting caught. He was doing this in broad daylight. Sure, nobody would probably stop and investigate Jisungs bright ass car on the side of the road. He was so stupid. 

“Gross gross gross.” Jisung hissed as he examined the bag again. It had its same shape in a way. It was dirty but...it also hadn’t been that long. Not long at all since he killed him. 

How pretty was Hyunjin? 

Jisung swallowed thickly, air trapping in his throat and causing him to cough before he finally reached down into the shallow grave, untying the top of the bag. Thank god it wasn’t hot outside. He was sure the nasty smell that was lingering from Hyunjins corpse would have been five times worse. 

And thank god he didn’t look that awful. As Jisung tugged the bag from around the man’s face he felt nothing but relief. Okay. He didn’t look like a bloated pig or a skeleton. That was good. It hasn’t been that long, again. But damn. Thank god for the weather. The mountains had kept him looking...fresh enough. 

He was very stiff however. As Jisung tore down the long black bag he could see Hyunjin in the position he’d placed him in, fingers unmoving and bent awkwardly along with the rest of him. He was at least in an okay position. On his back and sort of flat. Kind of?

As Jisung studied Hyunjins face he couldn’t help but notice the changes in his skin tone. That was unfortunate. And there was dried blood coming from every orifice. If Jisung knew more about the human body he’d probably be more disgusted but...it was Hyunjin. It still looked like him. Jisung expected him to look rotten but...he didn’t look that bad. Not yet, anyways.

“You look fine.” Jisung choked, reaching a hand to cup the corpses cheek that was way too cold for his comfort. 

This wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done, right? 

“Fucking Seungmin…” Jisung has by now cleared the hole, making plenty space to slide in and settle on top of the lifeless boy underneath. This was fine. It was fine. 

“Hyunjin…”

For some reason he was trying to get the corpse to speak. Was he really this delusional? 

“Yo.”

Nothing. Just silence as to be expected. He was fucking dead. Jisung knew that. He knew. 

After moments of contemplation, Jisung couldn’t help but tug at the boy’s waist and, shivers running down his spine at how tight his pants were. Ew maybe he was starting to bloat or something. Gross. 

It was revolting. Of fucking course his body had dumped all its shit and he wasn’t pleasant to look at in any way once jisung tugged the annoyingly tight cloth down Hyunjins hips. Gross. 

“How does Seungmin do this?” Jisung growled under his breath, eyebrows knitting painfully at the condition of Hyunjins lower half, hips bruised and yellowing. It was...really nasty looking. Like, it wasn’t that bad but he knew that this was disgusting. Even at this minimal decomposed state. 

“You’re so gross, Hyunjin.” He knew Hyunjin wouldn’t say anything more but he didn’t care. His brain was fogging with every passing moment. The urge to tear Hyunjin apart was growing. 

The urge to talk to Hyunjin was growing. 

He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to say so much to the other. He needed to talk to him. It’d been too long without Hyunjins annoying voice. He wanted it. 

“You let yourself go.” Jisung scanned the corpse, want growing inside of his chest. He was disgusting. He was so vile. 

“I’m not seriously about to do this, am I?” Jisung clicked his tongue, fingers moving along the yellowing skin at Hyunjins thighs. “Man you can’t even get it up.” He cursed, sliding his fingers along the uncomfortably dry skin before running them along the still bulge. Gross gross gross. 

Jisung shuddered, the air from the mountains starting to clog his throat. This was disgusting. This was so fucking awful. What was he — 

“I miss you.”

This was stupid. He was stupid. Why was he doing this? Why did he come here? Did he really come to see Hyunjin? He didn’t really — 

“Fuck.” Jisung let his sleeve cover over his eyes, slight stinging sensation hitting him. 

Why was he crying? Why was he shaking over this corpse like it mattered. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. 

“You’re so...you’re so stupid.” He laughed, biting into his bottom lip, arm lowering to examine the pretty still man beneath. “You’re so fucking awful.”

Stupid stupid stupid. Jisung was stupid. He was dumb. He was awful and stupid. Why did he kill Hyunjin? Why had he done this to the one person that meant anything to him? Yeah. Hyunjin. He liked him. He didn’t hate him. He liked him. He did he did. 

It felt so gross. It felt so unreal. So...squishy. 

Jisung was shaking. As he pulled himself up he couldn’t really grasp anything. Not his breath, his racing chest, anything. Nothing made sense. He was so gross this was….it was Hyunjin. 

He zipped himself hastily, chest still heavy. It still felt good. Despite how disgusting it was. Despite how dead Hyunjin was. How dead he really was. 

Jisung let out a staggered laugh, digging hands through his hair. Dead. Dead. Dead. He was dead. He fucked a corpse. He fucked his dead ex boyfriend. He was. 

“Gross.” Jisung choked out, wiping his wet cheeks. Gross. Gross gross. 

No. Minho was gross. Minho was worse than Jisung. He was worse. 

A friend. No. He wasn’t allowed to have a friend. Especially not this one. Not this one. This friend was too attractive. Too protective. Too kind. This was unfair. This was unfair. 

But maybe Jisung deserved this after what he’d done to Minho the other night. “How does Hyunjin taste” was the most vile thing he’d ever done to Minho. But like...it spiced things up. A tad. 

“Changbin stop!” 

This however, this didn’t spice anything up. Getting pummeled by some guy he’d never met. This wasn’t part of the plan. This sucked. For once Jisung had been knocked on his ass. The punches to his jaw were excruciating. He tried to fight back but after deliberation he decided to cover his face instead. ‘Changbin’ was really going at it. 

But the hitting ceased. Changbin left. After listening to Minho sputter out apologies for like a fucking hour, Jisung realized. Maybe he should dispose of Minho sooner. Fuck Minho. Fuck his friend. Fuck all of this. If he really needed to fuck he had corpses. Yeah, add Minhos pretty corpse. It would be okay. He could deal. It would be fine. 

“You want to kill him?”

Seungmin. He only came for support. Not an argument. 

“I want to kill both of them.”

“What did his friend do? You probably deserved it.” Seungmin sigh, dabbing above Jisungs cheekbone where Changbin had hit especially hard. 

“What did I just fucking say?” Jisung hissed, swatting Seungmins hands away, rubbing at his cheek painfully. 

“Why can’t you just leave him alone? Also...what did the other guy do to deserve you killing him?”

“Seungmin. It’s happening. They’re both fucking dying. I just need you to help me come up with a story for Changbin. He actually has a fucking family and shit. Minhos mom will call but she has yet to get her ass over here and help her kid.”

“Help. So you admit you’re a danger to him.” Seungmin spike bluntly, dabbing again at Jisungs cheek, “You need to leave them alone.”

“I can’t I want them to fucking bu—“

There was a click. Fuck. No. Seungmin has a visitor? He actually had people who came down here? 

It was sudden. Seungmin was upright, adjusting his coat. He looked startled for sure. Nervous, even. Like he hadn’t expected a guest either. Interesting. Jisung had never seen him so...tense. 

“Hey Min, I brought your coffee.” 

Fuck. 

Jisung was startled, eyes wide as the blonde freckled man made his way into the room, holding coffees in either of his...beautifully tiny hands. 

“Oh, hi there!” His voice was so deep despite the literal fucking sunshine that radiated from his voice. Ah. Okay. This must have been. Okay. 

“Felix, I didn’t expect you.” Seungmin was panicking. He was shaky. Jisung could feel Seungmins fingers against his shoulder. 

“I know. I should have called.” It was him. Felix. 

The blonde settled the coffee onto the metallic counter diagonal from where Jisung sat, leaning in to. Ha ha. He kisses Seungmin. He kissed him at the corner of the mouth. Seungmins fingers were so tense, digging into Jisungs shoulder. Ah. Felix. 

“I’m sorry, I managed to get the morning off and just figured I’d come here. I didn’t know you had a guest.” Felix quickly directed his attention to Jisung, soft eyes and smile bright. So bright. “Hi, I’m Felix.”

Jisung took a moment before reaching to grab the hand that outstretched suddenly, the small hand so soft in his own. His hands were even smaller than Minhos. He suddenly...no Jisung. Don’t even think of it. Don’t. 

“Jisung.”

“Ah! You’re Seungmins friend.” Felix knew about him? Interesting. “Seungmin talks about you a lot.” Did he really? Jisung noticed how Seungmin had pulled himself away, jaw locked and eyes glued to him as Felix studied Jisung. “Oh…!”

Oh?

“Oh my god what happened to his face?” Felix kneeled down, the scent of rosewood filling his nostrils. God. He smelled so good. Yeah, Minhos minty smell was nice but...this smell was. It was something else. 

“He’s fine. He got into a fight with a friend of ours.”

A friend of theirs, huh? If jisung wasn’t pulling a facade he’d laugh. 

“What a garbage friend.” Felix laughed, wow. His laugh was leaking honey. Leaking. Felix. Leaking. 

Suddenly Jisung tensed, the feeling of something way too soft on his cheek, Felix’s fingers. They were caressing it. What the fuck. 

“Wow, your cheeks are so puffy.” 

“They’re always puffy.” Seungmin short, voice surprisingly calm despite his sullen features. 

“Oh my god, really? That’s so cute.”

No. He was cute. Felix was cute. This was cute. This was the boy Seungmin had been hiding? This is the ugly boring boyfriend that he said would never interest Jisung? Seungmin was a fucking liar. 

“Ow.” Jisung winced, wanting badly to hit Felix for the sudden dab of alcohol over his cheek, but he held it. He had to. 

“I’m sorry!” Felix laughed, one hand cupping Jisungs face as the other worked on his cheek. 

What. The. Fuck. 

“I can handle it, Lix. It’s not that bad. How about I meet you outside so we can talk about lunch?” Seungmins eyes were filled with anger. And something else. 

“Oh, okay.” He didn’t want Felix to leave. However, he couldn’t stay. If he stayed too long Jisung would get even harder than he was and start moaning at this boys touch. And they couldn’t have that. No. 

The touch lingered as Felix’s fingers slipped from his cheek, leaving the two coffees on the counter before leaving an awfully romantic kiss to the coroners lips now, fingers pressed into Seungmins messy hair. Wow. Felix, huh.

“Don’t.” Seungmin warned as Felix had finally left the room, the pressure growing against Jisungs pants. 

“Don’t what?” Jisung breathed out, leaning back on both arms before glancing down proudly to the tent in his pants, “I didn’t do anything.”

“He’s off limits.” Seungmin warned, “you’re not going to talk to him. Or look at him. He doesn’t exist to you.” 

“I mean...he could.”

“Stop.”

“He’s so fucking lovely, Seungmin. How did a nasty ass deadbeat like you land the sun?”

“Stop.”

“Seungmin, look —“

“I said stop. It’s not funny. It’s not cute. Enough joking. That’s my boyfriend. He’s off limits to all of this. He’s important to me and you’re not allowed near him.” Seungmins voice was shaking in anger. Jisung wondered who it was directed at. 

“He knows about me. You told him.” Jisung clicked his tongue, bangs falling into his eyes as he tilted his head, “maybe he wants me, too.”

“Shut up, Jisung.” Seungmin growled, leaning down close enough for their eyes to be glued, nails digging into Jisungs shoulder again, “It’s not funny. Felix isn’t apart of this.”

“I’m not going to do anything. Just...you know that I’m going to kill Minho. My baby...you know?”

Seungmins nails deepened. The pain in Jisungs cheeks distracted from that thankfully. 

“I need...a replacement.”

“Get out. Get the fuck out.”

Jisung smirked, eyes squinting to Seungmins for reaction. The younger man’s pupils were shaking. He was sweating and tense. His nails weren’t leaving his shoulder and he could sense the anger. And the agony. 

“Seungmin, I’m just kidding.” 

He wasn’t. 

“That’s not funny.” Seungmin was shaking, but he released Jisung. The coroner wiped his forehead, turning to compose himself. Interesting. 

Jisung couldn’t hide the smirk that crossed his lips. He couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. Seungmin was...hilarious. Absolutely...hilarious. 

“He’s really cute.” Jisung spoke, Seungmin tensing. Jisung knew better. “You’re lucky he’s not yellow.” Seungmins shoulders relaxed. Good. 

“Your stupid color system is so stupid.” Seungmin sighed, turning to finally face Jisung, eyes filled with an interesting rage. 

“Ah, that’s redundant.” Jisung clicked, resting his chin into his palm, “it’s not. He’s orange. You’re good.”

“Good.” Seungmin didn’t seem convinced. But Jisung didn’t need him to be convinced. He just needed Felix. By any means necessary. 

Fuck Minho. 

“Too easy.” Jisung could feel the pressure rising in his chest as he approached the cafe that settled on the corner. 

Changbin. It was interesting how easy it was to meet him. Just a day after the fight and Changbin had requested to see Jisung. He figured it was to get Jisung to leave Minho alone. Perhaps. Jisung was prepared for whatever. He’d be civil. He’d be as civil as he could. 

The scent was nice. Jisung had never been to this specific cafe. It was nice enough. Bright and busy. Either Changbin was scared shitless of Jisung by meeting here, or conniving. There had to be a reason for such a busy public place. Especially when Jisung offered to just go to his house. Changbin must’ve been scared. Yeah. Scared. 

“Yo.” Jisung would be polite. All he wanted to do was smash this man’s face into the table. But he couldn’t. Changbin was smart. Or scared. Jisung wasn’t fucking sure which he wanted more. 

Changbin stayed silent, pushing the seat adjacent with his foot, eyes locked. He wasn’t here to be pleasant. Fine. 

But he sat. Like it didn’t bother him when deep down all he wanted to do was destroy. It’s all he wanted. To rip this man’s throat out and —

“You know why I called.” 

He didn’t, not really. He just shook his head, clasping his fingers together over the table. He was glad to see that even though a mask covered Changbins mouth there was obvious bruising to his cheek. Good. It’s what he deserved for punching him so fucking hard. 

“I’m sorry for attacking you.” Interesting. “I lost it after Minho told me that you hit him.” Oh. Minho. It’s okay changbin, Minho wouldn’t be around much longer. Not at all. “Minho was a really old friend of mine. And I care about him a lot.” So? “I’m going to be very civil when I ask you to please break off whatever you have with him.”

Jisung had two options here. Agree immediately and get in good graces, or play games. He wanted to badly to play games. So fucking bad. But like, how would he get Changbin to go somewhere private with him? 

“Ah,” Jisung clicked his tongue with a slight laugh, moving his hands to rest underneath his chin, fingertips brushing over his own cheeks, “I don’t...always hit him. That was a mistake on my part.” Jisung don’t play games. Just get to the chase. “We’ve been having a lot of issues. And we aren’t dating at all so maybe...it would be best if I did do that.”

“Yeah. It would. Because if you don’t I’m reporting you.”

Jisung tensed, offering the weakest fake grin he could, fingers dropping down to tabletop, “oh, for what?”

Changbins glare was enough. He must’ve known more than he thought. Minho hadn’t told him shit. Minho was so useless. 

“For rape and breaking his hand — which you have yet to treat properly.”

It wasn’t Jisungs job to take Minho to the hospital. “I…” he bit his lip then, no games. “I was supposed to but Minho didn’t want to go.” Maybe a little game. Maybe just to...ease things over. A bit. “I didn’t mean to hurt him really...I didn’t think they’d break like that.”

“When did you hurt him again?”

Jisung tensed up again, eyes darting towards the table to avert from the copious stare, “I haven’t.”

“Don’t lie. His wrist is bruised. And more fingers are damaged than from the video.” Shit. “You hurt him again, didn’t you? Minho wouldn’t just break his own hand.” Changbin was furious, though he kept his voice calm and low. But jisung knew. Changbin had fire in those dark eyes of his. 

He felt like...puking. Like he couldn’t figure what to say. Changbin wasn’t going to let up, he’d have to admit everything. Wouldn’t he?

“I did.” He forced out, hands shaky. Make it look genuine. 

“So you broke his hand.” Changbin let out a shaky breath before tugging the black mask from his lips. The little cut on his bottom lip was a nice sight for sure. And the bruising on his cheek finally visible. “I need you to stay away from him. There’s not much I can report you on since Minho wouldn’t comply with it anyways and I don’t want to force him into anything…” the older male took a moment, crossing his arms tight over the table, “unlike you have.”

Jisung wanted to bash his face in. He did. But he couldn’t. Keep up the facade. Don’t let him fucking get the upper hand. 

“Fine.” Jisung made sure his breaths were as shaky as possible. Crying for Minho was proving harder than he thought. He couldn’t muster any tears though he was working his quivering lip and shaky hands well enough, “I’ll go apologize right now…” Jisungs breaths got shaky. Good. “I’ll leave him alone. I’ll just leave him alone and make sure Hyunjin does too.”

Changbins interest peaked. He seemed pleased with the answer. What a fucking idiot. 

“Good. I’ll take care of Minho and make sure he doesn’t latch onto you. The last thing I want is for him to try and fight it.” Changbin was interesting. He was treating this like a victory. Like Jisung simply leaving Minho alone was justice. Idiot. 

“Did you want to...come with me?” Jisung felt water trickle down his cheek. Great. “I can do it right now and...I’ll apologize about everything I can. Maybe…” he halted, letting out a strained laugh, “maybe I’ll turn myself in for abuse in the least. The other thing...Minho doesn’t deserve to go through that but...maybe they’ll charge me with the obvious abuse.” 

They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t charge him with shit. And he wasn’t going to the police. Ha. Not at all. 

“I’ll text Min that we’re going to st—“

“No, don’t. He’ll panic.” Jisung butted in, reaching over the table to push the man’s phone down. Gently, but with enough force for Changbin to look uncomfortable again. “If you tell Minho we even talked he might freak out. Its better to just go see him.”

“What if he’s busy—“

“He’s not. I’ll drive us over unless you had a car with you.” Jisung Sigh, rubbing his eyes into his sleeve. Jisung found it so interesting how Changbin seemed to be eating everything up. What kind of friend was he? He should have been yelling. Angry. 

“I don’t. We can take yours.” Easy as fuck. 

Changbin was stupid. Maybe he wasn’t orange like Jisung had thought. He was green. Gullible. Stupid like Hyunjin. Both very stupid. 

“Don’t think this means I forgive you. Or think you’re anything but subhuman scum.” Changbin spoke, buckling the belt in the passenger seat. He was so weird. Getting into a car with a fucking murderer. His murderer. Yeah, he was going to kill this guy. He was so stupid. He deserved it. 

“That’s fine. Let’s just get this over with. I’m tired of Minho anyways.”

Changbin seemed to tense at that remark, but kept his ground, arms crossed again as Jisung pulled out of the parking garage, eyes watching Changbins movements. God this man. He shouldn’t have been so easily influenced. He shouldn’t have gotten in the car. He should have just called the police and reported assault. But maybe Jisung didn’t look harmful enough. Maybe the bruising on his own face would have just backfired, plus nobody would believe Jisung had ra—attacked Minho. Not a soul. 

The two remained silent as Jisung drove, changbins eyes glued on the road beside them. This was all so easy. Too easy. Ridiculously. Easy. 

The garage by Minhos apartment. Perfect. It’d be so perfect. 

“I haven’t spoken to Minho in days.” Changbin whispered out, expression softening as Jisung pulled into a vacant spot. Surprisingly one that was in the corner. One that was just conspicuous enough to hurt Changbin. But this man was too dumb to realize. 

“Why not?” Jisung asked, unbuckling his belt though making no reach for the door handle, “he’s probably been lonely.”

Changbin blinked, squinting his eyes to Jisung, “you haven’t been checking up on him?”

“No.” Jisung smirked, changbin seeming to worry for his friend now. Minho must have been alone for days. Ha. That was interesting. Jisung wondered just how awful Minho felt. 

“Why not he—“ changbin paused. Well, it was a forced paused. Because he had a fucking needle in the side of his neck. Changbin was so...eh. Jisung wasn’t sure how to place it. He was so stupid. Like, stupid stupid. 

“Why would I? I’m not his friend.” Changbin was out pretty quickly despite the jerk that caused the needle to slide from his neck, remaining liquid squirting against Changbins bruised cheek. 

He looked shocked before eyes rolling back, head smacking into the window with a gentle thud. Jisung ate that look up though. How he’d looked like a deer for a few seconds. If Changbin wasn’t so aggressive he’d probably have fucked him. But he wasn’t pure or innocent. Not at all. 

Ah. And like it was destiny. Jisungs phone was ringing. 

“Hey baby.” 

Minho. He was just as stupid. And god he even dressed himself in black just in case jisung hurt him. He could tell because Minhos cute little pink hoodie was folded nicely on the couch. He must’ve been wearing it earlier. Mustn’t have wanted to get blood on it. Good. Jisung liked that hoodie. Couldn’t have it ruined. He’d come back to get it after the deed was done. 

“I’m so sorry ab-about Changbin.” Minho stammered. That stupid stuttering coming back for what? Jisung didn’t want to deal with that shit at all. 

“Don’t be. Seriously I’m fine.” He lied, eye twitching in rage underneath the white bandage he’d covered it with. Changbins blows had hurt. A lot. And it was Minhos fault for sure. 

“Can I am-make you anything?” Minho was playing with his fingers, brown locks sliding over his eyes as he averted his gaze. Ah. He was so nervous. 

Jisung sighed, reaching out to press his fingers against Minhos cool cheek, “I brought us some wine. It’s in my bookbag.” Jisung spike, a slight smirk forming over his lips as Minho nuzzled into his hand. Naive. Stupid. Naive. 

“I’ll cook some ramen too. You just rest and watch something nice on tv, hm?” Minho seemed to calm some, simply nodding and dragging his feet to the couch, sitting with that anxious look on his face. Good. 

Minho. He’d asked if he could make it up to Jisung. He was. He was doing that right now. Being a good complacent boy for Jisung. Falling right into his trap. Fucking idiot. 

Poisoning Minho was easy. Jisung couldn’t even believe the naivety of this man. He was so stupid. How he trusted Jisung after that fight was appalling. He was passing out. Right in front of him. Just dwindling, pretty eyes blinking slowly as lips parted. He was so pretty. Jisung would never be able to replace how pretty minho was. Yeah, Felix was so pure. To the point he’d decided to get rid of Minho. But Minho was a beauty he would probably cry over. Just like Hyunjin. He’d weep. He’d really miss that beautiful face. 

Oh well. Jisung had a replacement lined up. 

Maybe he should have drugged Changbin better. The man was making rustling sounds in the trunk that should have alerted someone. But alas it was no use. Good. Changbin was an idiot too. 

As Jisung hauled the pretty passed out man into the front seat he growled aloud before popping the trunk once he’d buckled Minho in. 

“Shut up.” Jisung hissed, Changbins expression anything but scared. He was pissed off. This is why he wasn’t yellow. He was too fuckig angry. Too stupid and angry. 

Jisung didn’t even bother making out what the man was yelling. He just took another vial from his backpack, the man tied up shoving himself further into the trunk, shaking his head the best he could in the right space. Fear maybe? 

“God, you’re going to be so annoying. If you make one sound I’m going to kill Minho, you understand? You seriously think he can help you?” Changbins eyes widened. Fear for sure. “I’ll kill him if you wake up again and cause trouble. I’ll kill him right in front of you.”

Changbin stilled, pupils shaking as dark hair covered his eyes now, turning himself with an audible huff. Good. 

But he still had to drug him. Couldn’t have any extra noise. He had too much to do with Minho. Too much. 

“Y-You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

Yes. He totally was. That stuttery little bitch was going to die. Tonight. For sure. It was only a matter of time. Jisung just had to show him the dumb flowers he’d planted, then Hyunjin. Then he’d kill him. Well, maybe he’s just torture him. Then he’d show him Changbin. Then he’d kill Chanbin in front of him. Maybe. Jisung had too many thoughts. Too many plans. Too many. 

Leading Minho. Easy. Minho was so fucking pliant. Even when Jisung was ready to push him. He just let it happen. 

Minhos panic. The panic was fucking hilarious. The sound of Minho vomiting and crying was so nice. Minhos pain was everything. It fueled him. That pure boy in the dirt. He wasn’t so pure anymore. He’d caused Hyunjins death. Minho was a murderer. Yeah, Minho. He wasn’t innocent anymore. Jisung didn’t want him. He didn’t need him. 

God. The sound of Hyunjin snapping underneath of Minhos face was beautiful. Two pretty things mixing to make such an amazing sound. Jisung was losing it with each second. His two favorite men. Together. It was destiny to end like this. Their little threesome should end as such, right? Well it would but...Hyunjin was just too nasty at this point. But it’d work. For jisung. It’d work. 

He got up, minho sobbing and shaking in panic. Good. Good. Jisung had so many fucking plans and he needed to be quick. It was starting to snow. And it was cold. Too fucking cold. 

He let Minho wallow as he slipped up out of the hole, quickly locating the long hammer he’d left the previous day. He was going to just smash Minhos face in. But part of him wanted to break those stupid hands for good. Like real good. 

It was laughable, how Minho thought he could climb out and be okay. Laughable. Stupid. He was such a fucking idiot. 

He smashed it down as hard as he could, hoping to bring out a blood curdling scream. However Minho was so unphased. The man continued to pull himself out. Shit. Wrong hand. 

He didn’t miss this time. He made sure he was settled directly over Minho, listening to the man whimper on top of Hyunjin, eyes in panic. 

Jisung lost count of the times he’d smashed the hammer into Minhos once pretty hand. He could see so much blood mixing with the snow. And Minho was kicking his legs and crying uncontrollably. Jisung had to tell him to shut up. Though Minhos screams and whines just got louder. They were of course pretty. But annoying. Minho was becoming annoying. 

He almost fucking vomited when he realized that One of those cute fingers was completely torn from its place. His pinky, crushed yet slightly in tact. God it was gruesome. Shit. But Jisung just continued laughing. He’d been laughing the entire time, hadn’t he? As Minhos breaths grew from panicked to shaky he knew. He’d die soon. He was going to die from this. It was. Hilarious. 

He passed out. He was silent, blood running down his nose and tears still steady down his face. He never looked better. 

“Oh baby,” Jisung cooed, caressing those pretty plump cheeks, “I’ll be back just you wait.”

Jisung leaned down, licking a stripe from the blood at Minhos perfectly crafted nose along the stream of tears before hitting Minhos eyelid, pulling off with a heavy breath. He left the hammer besides Minhos soon-to-be corpse, letting his sleeve wrap around the disgusting bloody pinky that had detached itself from Minhos cute hand. Ah. Changbin. 

Minho would probably die while he talked to his friend. But that was okay. Fuck Minho. And fuck Changbin. 

Jisung made his way up the hill, twisting the pinky around in his sleeve. The bones were all crushed and pretty, the flesh hanging. It was a sight for sure. Jisung should have still been grossed out but his power was just too fucking much. He was absolutely enthralled with himself. 

Changbin was awake. But thankfully he was quiet as Jisung popped the hood. Something about Changbins expression was getting him hard. Not that he wasn’t already. Watching Minho scream and squirm. It had really done it for him. 

“I’m gonna take this off now.” Jisung slipped the finger into his pocket, reaching down to yank the duct tape from Changbins mouth, receiving a very interesting whine. Jisung really wished Changbin was pure. He looked so fucking good all tied up and shaky. Yeah, shaky. Jisung hadn’t given him a coat. On the contrary he’d taken it off of him. He was freezing. Good. 

“Is he…” the dark haired man’s eyes were watery, so so sad. He had to have heard Minhos screeching. It was so loud. So very loud. “You...you killed him. I...I heard him. He. You.” Cute. 

God Jisung had to get this on camera. He slipped his phone from his pocket, raising the screen to Changbins panicked eyes. He looked so fucking cute. Good. So innocent. So stupid. Naive. 

“W-What are you doing?” Changbins breaths were rapid now. Good. 

“Maybe.” Jisung slipped the finger from his pocket then, receiving a pained groan from the man. He smirked as Changbins expression altered, the man’s head falling back against the floor of his trunk, turning his body so he was on his back. He was miserable. Instantly miserable. 

He was stammering too. Little no’s and curses that Jisung couldn’t make out. He’d have to watch this footage back later. It was beautiful. Such a beautiful sight as Changbin shuddered from the cold. Ah he was crying now too. He must’ve known. 

“Ah, it’s such a pretty pinky.” Jisung smirked, observing Changbin as he choked through his tears. His whines were so lovely. So lovely. Like, he didn’t expect to get so excited with Changbins crying. It was unexpectedly cute. 

Jisung was so disgusting. 

“Hey I asked Minho earlier how Hyunjin tasted.” Changbins eyes widened, face turning to Jisungs in fear and defeat. Yeah, defeat. “Hmm,”

He thrashed wildly, trying so hard to get away from Jisung, smacking himself into the trunk over and over for any escape. 

There was none. 

“How does he taste!?” Jisung laughed maniacally, holding a hand over Changbins mouth as the other struggled to film. 

He kind of wondered how it tasted too. But not enough to try. He’d have to take Changbins word for it later. “Is it good? Does it taste DELICIOUS!?” Jisung was loud. He knew he was loud. 

Changbin was screaming through Jisungs hand, trying so badly to push the tiny broken limb out of his mouth. But it was no use. Jisung was determined. 

“Oh come on, it’s Minho!” Jisung watched as Changbin shut his eyes, stilling himself. Probably in hopes that Jisung would stop. 

No. It would only get worse for mister Changbin. 

“Okay, If you give me an answer I’ll stop. Okay?”

Changbins eyes fluttered, cloudy with tears. Wow he was actually really pretty. If only he was pure. It sucked so bad. But changbin wouldn’t let Jisung have him at all. He didn’t want Changbin. No way. 

“Minho is still breathing. I promise.” Chances were the pretty doe eyed boy was dead. His hand was smashed. His face beaten up. He was losing too much blood. He was probably dead. 

“So, I need you to please answer me. Okay? If you don’t I’m going to go drag him up here and stab him through his pretty eyes, got it?”

Changbins eyes were so shaky, and his chest was rising and falling a little too quickly, but he nodded. Maybe he knew he was in absolute defeat. Nobody could save him. 

Jisung let his hand finally slip, tugging out the limb that he shoved into Changbins mouth, blood splattered over the boys pretty thin lips. He let the finger slip into the trunk besides Changbin then, smirking at the man’s shudders. 

“Wow, you’re actually really pretty.” Changbin tensed as Jisung ran his thumb over the boys mouth, watching as changbins lips parted slightly, he was awfully pretty like this. Shame. “How was it, hm?”

Changbins breaths were shallow, lips parting a tad more, “better than you.”

He was bold. He was so fucking bold. And maybe Jisung had made a mistake with his thumb being so close to Changbins mouth. Because now it was being crushed between the boys teeth, which were sharp too. Changbin had fucking fangs for canines. Jisung could feel it puncturing. Shit. And he dropped the phone, too. He was panicked. Shit. 

“You stupid fuck!” Jisung cried out, smashing his elbow down into Changbins shoulder, getting a whine in reply. But changbin just bit down harder. 

Jisung panicked, pain rushing through his thumb. He panicked. He panicked. He didn’t mean to. 

Knife. His nasty ass pocket knife. He didn’t know what else to do. He had it out, holding it with full intent of smashing it down into Changbins stomach. But he must’ve seen it too fast. 

Changbin had released Jisungs thumb, panic in his eyes. He was really trying to get out now. 

“You stupid bitch.” Jisung laughed, grabbing a fistful of Changbins hair. 

“S-Stop!” Changbin was stuttering like Minho, pupils so shaky and breath so bad. It was heaven to Jisungs ears. “I-don’t fucking don’t!” 

“Don’t what?” Jisung twisted the knife in his hand, lowering it to Changbins face. “Don’t do what?” He leaned down quickly then, holding the camera out again in the same hand as the knife. Ha. Beautiful. 

Jisung hadn’t done this before for sure. It was messy. So messy. And meticulous. And jisung wasn’t meticulous at all. 

Changbin was so loud. He was so pretty like this, thrashing and screaming. He was sobbing. Begging for Jisung to stop and crying out for minho. Yeah, even in death he was worried for Minho. Despite the fact Minho was probably dead he was yearning for his friends safety. Maybe...no. Jisung He’s not pure. He’s not yellow. He’s not. 

“This is so fucking hard.” Jisung stammered, the blade moving too slowly against the torn skin, Changbins sobbing and moving around only making it harder. Not to mention how blunt the blade was. He hadn’t even hit bone. But the blood spray was insane. So insane he had to set the camera up in his pocket, hoping that everything would still be visible later. Changbin was starting to choke and whimper. 

“You’re so noisy” Jisung sighed, forcing himself down more against the man’s throat, struggling to hit the jackpot of bone. He’d probably have to cut around until he was able to snap the bones with the hammer. He wasn’t sure how else he’d get this man’s head off. The blade just wouldn’t do. 

Changbin was sputtering, shivering, and sobbing so much. It was musical and visually the most pleasing thing Jisung had ever seen. God, maybe he’d do this to Minho too. No, Minho was probably dead by now. He wouldn’t be as enjoyable. 

Time. The whole concept was annoying. Because within minutes Changbins noises ceased, and his body had stilled. His eyes had rolled however they were open. He looked so petrified. So scared. 

He was dead and Jisung hadn’t even managed to get to the bone. The whole process was way more than how movies made it out to be. The flesh was gross and annoying to cut through, and the bone in the way wasn’t cutting properly at all. Maybe Jisung could just twist it. No. He had to smash it. Smash it for sure. 

“I’m an idiot.” Jisung laughed, wiping his mouth before raising the blade. 

Whack. Whack. Whack. 

Even a blunt blade had done its job. As Jisung gripped the fistful of soft black hair he could see the bone separating nicely. It was messy, but nice. Well, as nice as it could be. Within minutes the man’s head was gripping to the neck by gross strands of skin. It was gross. Jisung raised his brow as he tapped the blade against the skin, grimacing as the man’s head lifted with the release, his own hands shaking now. 

This was sick. Vile. Twisted. Nothing he’d done had been this bad. Not choking Jeongin, or pushing Chan to suicide, or even what he’d done to Minho and Hyunjin. This was another level of messed up. 

But he enjoyed it. And that was the sickest part of it. 

“Hmm, you’re so so pretty. Shame.” Jisung whispered, tossing the knife into the trunk, gripping the makes detached head in both hands. His own eyes went wild, searching the man’s face for life that had long passed. 

He let out a choked laugh before laying the head back down, fingers shakily taking the discarded tape, pressing it back over the man’s mouth that was covered in blood. Gross. So gross. 

He grabbed his phone, stopping the video. Finally. He saved and even sent the fucking video to Seungmin’s phone. He’d like that. Or he’d just tell Jisung all the shit he’d done wrong. Oh well. He didn’t care. It’d be fun to talk about later. 

Jisung threw his head back, setting the knife down inside the trunk. Cool. That was done with. Now to return to his stupid camboy. 

“Minho?” Jisung whistled, hooping down into the hole, brushing hair out of his eyes. He knew his blonde hair had blood throughout now, but he could care less. He was sure he looked great. 

“Yo, get the fuck up.” He laughed, pressing his foot hard into the man’s back. 

He didn’t move. He just laid there. So he kicked him, hoping he bruised his ribs or something. “Lee Know, you are so dense.” 

He kicked him again. Maybe Minho was dead. Interesting. Jisung let out another laugh, fingers sliding down to his belt. 

Good. 

“Oh well.” 

Maybe he could get used to what Seungmin did. Gross? For sure. Enjoyable? Definitely. Jisung could totally fucking keep them all here. All of them. Changbin could rot but he really wanted to keep these two here. With him. Forever. They couldn’t escape anyways. They were dead. Both of them. 

“Fuck, you two look so pretty.” Jisung stammered, fistful of Minhos hair in his grasp. 

Maybe slamming his face into Hyunjins was a bad idea. Hyunjins face was so nasty now. Unrecognizable. And Minhos was covered in blood and...some other color that made Jisungs stomach turn. 

But he didn’t want to stop. Not the movements to the pretty camboy below, nor the violent blows. It was just too satisfying. 

And the camera. This was all just too good. 

He couldn’t help it. 

“Minho you should see yourself.” He laughed, slamming the boys face back into the already wrecked corpses face below, biting into his lip as he stared into the cameras view. The cameras lighting made it so much easier to see everything. To see the blood that was dripping from the older man’s face. It was so fucking pretty. 

But he had to stop. He was losing grip on the camera and he was creeping up to his limit. Yeah, even he had a limit. Minho was probably dead underneath him. And as pretty as he was currently, the sickening sight of Hyunjin was getting to him. Way too much. 

Within moments, Minhos eyes fluttered open. It was...definitely interesting to watch. He was awfully pretty still. And very much alive. 

But Minho seemed to have his own limits. He was miserable, broken digits tapping at his own cheek like he didn’t know it was there. All very interesting. Devastating in a way. 

“I’m surprised you’re alive.”

He was. For sure. Minho was such a trooper for staying alive this whole time. Especially with all that blood loss from his...mangled hand. Heh, Jisung wondered if he even realized how bad it looked. Had he noticed his pinky was missing? 

Jisung let out a much longer moan, hand digging into Minhos hair then. He was done with this. If Minho was alive he should probably show him his little friend. That’d be good. Just something else to hurt Minho. Make him as fucking broken as possible before slitting his stupid pretty throat. Maybe. He wasn’t sure how he’d kill Minho yet. 

Tugging Minho out of the grave was so much easier than he thought, though Minho was so unresponsive and lifeless. He was alive but...barely. There was no light left. Good. He’d make it worse within moments. 

Jisung snapped his fingers as he adjusted Minho against a tree, eyes scanning the emotionless shell. Wow, it was a shame he had to kill Minho. He was such a good...toy. 

“I know what’ll cheer you up.”

He loved his own sarcasm. 

Jisung adjusted himself, face to face with the damaged body before him. Minho looked shocked. Maybe it was all the blood on Jisungs face. Minho hadn’t even seen himself. How his nose was clearly broken, cuts all over his face. Probably from Hyunjins bony face. He looked so...it sucked that he was still so pretty. Absolute bullshit. 

Apologies. Minho couldn’t apologize for stealing away all that innocence. Innocence. It was Jisungs. Nobody could have it. It was his. Fuck Minho. Fuck Minho. 

He slapped him. Maybe out of anger. But it got Minho to look at him, doe eyes struggling to stay open, yet so focused on Jisungs own. Beautiful. 

Jisung could feel a smile cross his lips and Minho began panicking over Changbin. Good. Fuck Changbin. Fuck Minho. Fuck everyone at this point. This was going to feel so great. 

“You’re freezing.” Jisung cooed, sliding his jacket off to cover the anxious man. The way Minhos teeth were chattering...everything felt so good. So nice. 

Jisung scooped him up. And of fucking course Minho didn’t try to get away. He rest in his arms, stuttering. Asking if he’d kill him. But Jisung wasn’t about to say yes. He couldn’t. He just held Minho tightly, the warmth rising in his own chest. 

Was it regret? Was he slowly starting to feel bad after being called Sungie? The way Minho curled into him, maybe? What made him feel so weak for this stupid fawn of a man. He didn’t deserve this. God he hoped Felix wasn’t as difficult. 

Don’t hurt Changbin. 

Ah. 

Thanks for making it easier. Minho asking for Jisung to spare him was laughable. Quickly, Jisung realized why he was doing all of this. Why he had to obliterate this stupid fucking boy. Minho didn’t love him. He didn’t want him. He was putting up more of a facade than Jisung ever could. Minho was a terrific actor. A terrific...everything. But we’ll, maybe he wasn’t yellow. Maybe he was as red as blood. Worse than Seungmin. 

Minho was a fraud. 

“I don’t hate you.” Jisung was losing track. But he did in fact, hate Minho. 

Telling Minho that he and Changbin were both yellow. Bullshit. They weren’t his color. They weren’t worthy. Not at all. Fuck that shit. 

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. 

He wanted to murder Minho right here. Right now. Shut his stupid ass up already. Fuck. 

Jisung made his way to the trunk, smirking as it popped open to reveal the very dead man inside. Good. This would shut Minho up. This would shut him up for sure. End him. He’d never be the same after this. Jisung eyed the blade as he lifted Changbins head. He would stab Minho. In his pretty face. His eyes, his nose. His mouth. He’d stab him everywhere he could until he wasn’t pretty anymore.

That’s what he’d do. 

Jisung put on a show, even kissing the frozen heads cheek, which was softer than he’d thought. He watched Minho spill his guts, smirking at the thought of Minhos thoughts. They must’ve been so scattered. So distraught. God. It felt so good. 

Soon Minho had slipped onto all fours, whimpering and sobbing. Probably because of the pain in his hand more so than the emotional toil. At least that’s what Jisung thought. Minhos hand looked so awful and he was literally leaning on the bone. Gross. Gross. Gross. 

Minho was panicking. Too much. Jisung rolled his eyes, ripping the man from the ground, hands massaging his shoulders. He’d break him a little more. 

“Baby, we can even put him in your next show. Call it necro—“

Jisung didn’t get to finish. Because he was on the ground, Minhos hand slamming down into Jisungs own abused face. 

Stupid ass camboy. 

Jisung growled, flipping Minho to his stomach, arm wrapping around his throat as he kept a knee against his back. Stupid Minho. He was so stupid. Why would he even try to fight back? Stupid bitch. 

Jisung started to throw out any insult he could. He even threw Minhos stupid mother into there. It seemed to piss him off even more. He could see Minho grit his teeth at every blow about his mom. 

He’d kill her too. He could. Easily. Just hurt Minho more. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that about his mom. The threat. About killing her. 

Yeah. That was stupid. 

Jisung wanted to scream. His face hurt so badly. Minho had put a lot of strength into hitting his face like that. God, it hurt so bad. 

The amount of bullshit that Jisung had put up with to this point, was nothing now. Nothing mattered. Nothing fucking mattered. Because Jisung was slipping. Literally. Fucking. Slipping. 

He wasn’t even sure what happened. Minho had kicked him but...he tripped. He fucking tripped. Over the rail. By his car he —

Bullshit. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all, why did this happen? What bullshit ass shit was this? 

Jisungs eyes were wide, darting around. He could see the sun. The sky was so pretty. So nice. He couldn’t move. His neck was so sore. His legs, god. He couldn’t move his arms either, though his fingers dig into the rock they lay against. It was a little overwhelming. 

Jisung felt like shock waves were constantly running through his back. He’d never felt so much stinging, yet he couldn’t scream. He couldn’t do anything but whimper at the thought of what had happened to him. 

He couldn’t see what happened. He couldn’t tell. All he could see was the sky. And his back hurt. His legs hurt. His head throbbed. He hurt so bad. He just wanted it to stop. 

Stop. Stop. Stop. 

Why was it hurting so badly? Why was he in so much pain? Why did he slip? He was going to kill Minho. When he got his strength he was going to smash his face into the rail. And then he’d tear his other hand off. And then he’d stab him. Over and over. 

It hurt. 

He’d kill Minho. He had to. He was shaking. He had to kill him. 

Kill Minho. 

Jisung was shivering. He felt so numb. He felt less and less by the minutes. This was so miserable. He was even crying. Stupid bitch. He hated Minho so much. But he wouldn’t live. Not without Jisung. How would he drive home? Stupid. Bitch. 

Rustling. 

He hated Minho so badly. He just wanted him dead. Jisung tried to lift his head, only whimpering as his mouth filled with blood. Oh no. He didn’t want to choke. He didn’t want to. 

“Seungmin?” It was like a god had emerged from the forest, eyes worriedly looking down at him. 

Yes yes yes. Seungmin! 

Everything would go his way. He’d live. He’d get out of this with Seungmin’s help. They’d kill Minho, and once he was healed — he’d kill Seungmin. And then he’d steal Felix. He had it all figured out. He could do this. 

Seungmin was his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading. I hope you read my disclaimer and understood it to the fullest. 
> 
> I do not tolerate hate towards people who enjoy and are comforted by dark things. If you have anything to say, send it to me. I will not condone any bullshit towards people who are simply reading. 
> 
> Thank you again. My cc is open. 
> 
> To those of you who are reading; I like you. I hope you’re well. I hope you’re safe and sound and in a good headspace. To those who are uncomfy after, I deeply apologize. However, everyone’s comfort is their own responsibility. 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
